universo alternativo
by chica sin nombre
Summary: ¿que pasaria si los personajes de grojband fueran lo opuesto a ellos? ¿si kon inventara y kin comiera? ¿si laney tubiera planes locos y corey se quejara? en este fic podran ver que ocurre
1. Chapter 1

Universo alterno

Laney corría a su garaje pero estaba vestida como siempre tenia el cabello largo un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra sintética las mangas le llegaban a los codos y no tenia su broche su fleco le tapaba parte del ojo izquierdo, laney llego a su garaje

Laney:hola grojband- estaban kin, kon y corey pero no como ellos kon tenia unos lentes cuadrados una playera blanca que en el centro tenia dibujado unos tubos de ensayo y era mas delgado,kin tenia una playera blanca con un sándwich en medio y era mas alto corey no tenia su gorro tenia una playera morada con negro sin mangas y un pantalón negro

Los chicos:hola laney

(laney era la vocalista corey estaba en el bajo kin en la batería y kon en el teclado)

Laney: Esta banda es genial

Roba letras de alguien mas

(una foto de laney con una guitarra acústica mina sacando la lengua mirando hacia a laney)

Toca en cualquier lugar

Y deslumbra a sus fans

La hermana loca esta

Su furia es excepcional

(mina entra en modo diario y el diario cae en las manos de laney)

Un plan que puede funcionar ya!

Hay a rockear

Vamos a rolar!

Somos, Grojband! Whooo!

(se cierra la puerta del garaje)

**Espero que les aya gustado hasta el siguiente fic**


	2. Newmans

**Hola hermosos grojfans, ¿creyeron que estaba muerta? Pues no, solo tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y un hermano que acapara la única computadora de la casa, bueno, aquí les tengo un fic que hice con la ayuda del hermoso y precioso Negruu. Universo alternativo**

Después de que Laney entrara se paró en el escenario haciendo que los chicos se reunieran.

-¿Qué creen, chicos?-dijo animada laney-Tocaremos con los newmans-Los chicos la vieron raro, la última vez que tocaron juntos terminaron pegados y digamos que no les gustó mucho el procedimiento de separación.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Laney?- Pregunto Corey.

La puerta del garaje se abrió mostrando a los newmans (vestidos como su contraparte) Lenny se veía muy molesto, Kim y Konnie se veían entre molestas y felices, y Carrie, bueno…Ni siquiera mostraba una emoción.

-Solo tocaremos porque el alcalde barney nos obligó- Dijo Lenny molesto cruzando los brazos

-¿Ahora que hicieron?- Pregunto Corey poniendo la palma de su mano sobre sus ojos.

-Bueno…-dijo Laney un poco nerviosa

Flash back (Pov Laney)

Necesitaba una tocada urgente para mi banda, y el raro del alcalde era el único que podía dármela. Ya hemos destruido casi todos los lugares donde una banda puede tocar.

De algún modo u otro logre entrar sin ningún problema a la oficina del alcalde, ¿Qué acaso no hay seguridad aquí? , empuje aquella puerta doble de madera oscura para encontrarme con la última persona que quería encontrarme hoy, y para mejorar las cosas estaba hablando con el alcalde también.

-¡¿Acaso no tienes imaginación trasero de niña!?- Grite a todo pulmón

-¡Cállate espalda de boxeador!-Grito de igual manera. Los dos empezamos a aventar todo lo de la oficina, tome el escritorio y lo trate de levantar inútilmente con mis brazos de fideo. Él torpe rojito se empezó a reír y le avente la fotografía de la madre del alcalde la cual le dio al pobre gobernante de peaceville.

Fin flash back

-Y luego nos regañó, limpiamos todo, dijo que si no tocábamos juntos nos echaría de peaceville, e hizo que unos policías nos siguieran-Laney apunto a la ventana mostrando a dos policías "ocultos" en los arbustos (Solo tenían un par de hojitas en la cabeza y una caja en el cuerpo pintada de verde).

-Nada de esto estaría pasando si no fueran tan torpes- Dijo Carrie.

-Como sea Grojband/Newmans ustedes serán el coro para nuestra canción- Dijeron Laney y Lenny al unísono. Ambos se dieron miradas asesinas y comenzaron a discutir como era costumbre. A los pocos segundos los 2 pares de gemelos se unieron a la pelea. Corey y Carrie se sentaron y observaron la pelea.

-¿Y cómo has estado?- Pregunto Corey

-Mee -Respondió Carrie

-Igual-Dijo desinteresado.

Media hora después

Los peli azules se hartaron y separaron a las bandas

-¡Ya cállense!- Gritaron ambos con fuego en los ojos, a los pocos segundos se calmaron.

-Laney y Lenny cantaran, los demás en nuestros puestos normales y de coro-Dijo Carrie hablando como si fuera la líder. Todos se miraron dudando, pero después apareció Corey detrás de Carrie con un cuchillo ensangrentado.

-Nos gustan las posiciones-Dijeron todos con miedo. Se sentaron y hablaron sobre la canción que tocarían en unas semanas.

Pov Laney

Estúpido Lenny, siempre se cree mejor que yo siempre piensa que su banda es mejor, me alegra tanto saber que Corey está de mi lado contra los newmans, bueno, eso es lo que yo creo.

**¿Qué les pareció?, recuerden que entre más personas dejen reviews más pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. Posdata: Lamento estar desconectada tanto tiempo. Sin más que decir bye.**

**-Chica sin nombre**


	3. Odio

Pov Carrie

Tratábamos de concentrarnos para poder escribir una nueva canción, pero Lenny y Laney no dejaban de pelear, mañana seria el concierto y no teníamos NADA.

-Bien ¿Qué tal una canción de amor?- Sugirió Laney. Tome mi libreta y comencé a escribir, al igual que Corey pero las canciones de él eran malísimas ¿enserio son mejores que nosotros?

-Sí, y también podemos cantar de pajarillos azules- Dijo Lenny burlándose, arranque la hoja y la lance al aire-. Debe ser ruidosa.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- Dijo Laney subiendo al escenario y tocando su guitarra con un gran solo de verdad bueno-. Pero eso no ayuda mucho ¡Letras, ya!

-Podría ser sobre algo que nos guste- Dijo Corey.

-Perfecto, veamos, nos gusta la televisión, el queso, jugar video juegos…

-Me refiero a todos, encontrar que tenemos en común y escribir sobre eso- Corey tiro a Laney del escenario-. ¿Les gusta la televisión?

-Yo y Kim preferimos leer- Dijo Lenny molesto

-¿Queso?

-Es mejor la carne- Laney trataba de golpearlo pero los demás la deteníamos. ¿Es tan difícil encontrar algo que nos guste? Esto es absurdo.

-¿Y qué opinan de los videojuegos?- Dijo Corey rendido, sabía lo que iba a decir, esto no va a funcionar.

-Preferimos salir a patinar- Corey bajo del escenario y se puso boca bajo en el sillón.

Sabía que esto iba a ser así, al parecer solo Corey y yo nos llevamos bien, pero no quiero ir a prisión, tratare de que estos tontos se lleven bien.

-Bien, escuchen, a menos que quieran ir a prisión por culpa de esos dos- Señale a Laney y a Lenny-. Trataremos de llevarnos bien, y escribir una canción. Ahora ¿Qué más les gusta?

-No lo sé Carrie… somos algo diferentes ¿Cómo haremos para componer una canción?- Dijo Kon sentándose en un escritorio-. Si tenemos algo en común es odio ¿Quieres comer Kin?

-Si viejo- Kin se movió con dificultad y prendió la televisión, estaba un comercial sobre una nueva tienda de música…esperen

-¡Ya se!- Grite, todos me vieron raro, solo teníamos TODOS (Por lo menos ellos) dos cosas en común: Odio mutuo y amor a la música-. Si tanto se odian ¿Por qué no una canción sobre eso?

-Eso es tonto… Aunque podría funcionar- Dijo Corey parándose a mi lado-. Y si estamos juntos habrá inspiración, hay odio por todo el lugar.

-¡Alto ahí tontos!- Dijo la hermana de Laney saliendo de su cuarto-. El apuesto Dick Mallory vendrá en cinco minutos para tener una cita conmigo, será perfecto, solo él y yo ¡Y no quiero que lo arruinen con su tonta música!

-Creí que yo estaría ahí- Dijo la hermana de Lenny confundida. A veces siento pena por ella.

-Solo estarás porque su torpe primo Nicolás vendrá y lo debes alejar, ahora ven Trina, necesitamos planear mi cita.

-Le gusta que le digan Nick…

-¡¿Me contradijiste?!

-N-no Mina- Se metieron al cuarto de nuevo. Pobre Trina, siempre la controla Mina.

-¡Tengo un plan loco que tal vez funcione!- Grito Laney, Grojband se reunió diciendo no sé qué-. Perfecto ¡compartamos nuestro odio!

-Bien- Lenny tomo mi libreta e inmediatamente se la quite-. ¿Estás bien Carrie?

-S-si, solo que, usa tu libreta- Dije nerviosa. En esa libreta tenia canciones y cosas privadas… bueno solo canciones y más de la mitad de las hojas dicen "CB+LN" en un corazón, no dejare que vea eso.

-¿Okey…? Debemos decir que sentimos al vernos, ustedes hacen la mitad, y nosotros la otra- Tomo esta vez su libreta y una pluma-. Veamos… al ver a Laney me dan ganas de hacerla protagonista de Saw pero no darle ninguna pista para escapar, y usar cierras de verdad.

-Al ver a Lenny quiero regalarle un pastel, pero envenenado- Lenny empezó a escribir, sabía que exageraba, al igual que la pelirroja, son demasiado felices como para pensar en eso, lo hacían por la música, y tal vez para no ir a la cárcel.

Seguíamos diciendo cosas que solo a Mina en su sano juicio se le podrían ocurrir, nuestra parte había quedado a la perfección, solo faltaba la parte de Grojband, de hecho me divertí, deciros de lo que nos íbamos a morir, literalmente fue gracioso, que mal que Lenny no querrá volver a reunirse así

De repente apareció Dick Mallory, con su primo Nick

-Pensé que Mina estaba alucinando cuando dijo de su cita- Dijo Corey sorprendido.

-¿Cita? Dick Mallory vino para cuidar a Nicolás mientras estudia con mini Mina y Mina Riffin- Dijo el alzando una ceja. Lo sabía, Mina es, bueno Mina.

-Está arriba- Dijo Laney, cuando subió le hizo una seña a los chicos para que la siguieran arriba-. Ahora volvemos

¿Qué harán ahí arriba?

**-Chica sin nombre**


End file.
